


Winter Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the winter, Rin visits Haruka and decides he wants to introduce him to someone. His father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mackerel-bonito-tuna-jackfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mackerel-bonito-tuna-jackfish).



_"That’s how you know you love someone, I guess, when you can’t experience anything without wishing the other person were there to see it, too."_ -Kaui Hard Hemmings 

The crisp cold air outside completely diminished any traces of Rin's drowsiness from when he woke up. He shivered slightly, taking note of the snowflakes drifting into the landscape. If snowflakes were flowers, he'd be walking in a endless garden. The climate was rapidly changing and winter was in full bloom. Rin scoffed internally at that somewhat poetic thought. As he passed by, he could see the frost had encrusted on the branches of trees and window panes. In a few days, he was going to be traveling to a different place so he did his best to take in the surroundings. 

As usual he was going on his daily jog early in the morning. It was one of his favorite times of the day in all honesty. When he runs, he could take in the surrounding peaceful atmosphere and feel at ease. To have his thoughts recollected and tranquil was something that he hasn't had in years. Rin recalled the times when his mind was in constant turmoil and chaos. He was plagued with unbearable insecurities. It always felt suffocating and he felt as if he couldn't move on. The dream of his dad that he valued so much was something that felt like he could never achieve. In Australia, Rin experienced never-ending doubt about himself because of how insignificant he seemed.  No matter how such effort or painstakingly hard work he focused on, nothing showed result. He left Japan being an ambitious dreamer full of hope, but when he came back for New Years, he was only a mere hollow shell of himself. In addition, when he lost in a race against Haruka, it seemed as if it was a permanent slap to everything he ever worked for in Australia. It deduced Rin to tears knowing that even after enduring hours of training in a professional institute, it still made no difference at all. He made so many sacrifices such as leaving his home and living in a country with a completely different culture and language. Rin tensed up, remembering the past and his feelings. In Australia, he felt very isolated without any kind of support since was so far away from his family and friends. The emotions of remorse and being a failure used to be bottled up inside of him. Such a heavy burden has been lifted due to his friends and finally he felt... free.

The sun was beginning to radiate just above the horizon. The sunshine's light made the snow shimmer in the distance and snowflakes falling down sparkled as they crossed the beaming rays. From jogging, Rin inhaled and exhaled profusely. The condensed air from his heaving came out like puffs of fog. Turning around a corner of a house, he realized how far he has gotten. He could see Haruka's house just a few feet away. It was strange how he automatically got to here without planning it. Rin scratched his head in a sheepish manner, pondering whether or not he should drop by Haruka's house... or would it have been to early. He hasn't even called in advance. Rin could feel his scarf flutter around as he paced subtly around. 

After a few moments of hesitation, Rin decided to just go for it anyways. It's not like he rarely sees Haruka now since they have joint practices together   during the winter. Both of them would race often against each other for the hell of it. However, Rin was going to visit Australia in a couple of days to visit his teachers and finish up any needed documents from his old school. When Rin was in Sydney, all of the other kids already had their cliques of friends so usually Rin focused on studying and being alone. Not that he minds it now though since all of his classes here are pretty damn easy. 

On impulse, Rin rang the doorbell. Every preceding second seemed to make his heart beat faster and faster. Shit- what the hell was he getting so nervous for?

After what seemed to be ages, the door opened and Haruka stepped out rubbing his eyes. Glancing to see who it was, Haruka's azure eyes widened in recognition of him. "...Rin?"

"Yo." Rin tried to say in the most casual tone possible. He wanted to hide the fact that he was embarrassed by dropping by uninvited like this. "I just wanted to drop by since I was in the area. That's all." 

"That's fine. I'm not busy anyways." Haruka deadpanned. "Was it cold outside? Your cheeks are pink."

Rin wasn't aware of the fact that his cheeks were tinted with red from the weather outside. He could feel like his face heating up even more now that Haruka pointed it out. He buried his face in his scarf and mumbled. "I see you're still as icy as ever. It's not that chilly out... I ran over here actually."

Haruka simply just looked at Rin. "Isn't that far away?"

"Not really, I'm used to running every day. Plus it's not like I was planning to visit you... Tch. I'm leaving the country for a few days so I thought I should see you off."

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked quietly.

"Australia." After a brief silence, Rin grinned at Haruka's shocked expression. "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. I'm just getting my school documents and visiting teachers."

"Will you be back by Christmas?" Haruka murmured. 

"I will! I'm not gonna spend my holidays in that place. It doesn't even have snow." Rin's eyes glossed over, remembering how dry the climate always was over there. "What? Are you going to miss me or something, heh." He said teasingly to Haruka and put his arm over his shoulder. 

"No. I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time you went to Australia." With his usual blank demeanor, he brushed Rin off and turned away. 

Rin didn't mind though. It was just how Haruka's same old personality And he knew it was Haruka worrying over him in his own way. Entering into the main room, Rin glanced around Haruka's house. What stood out to him was that he still kept the trophy and a picture of them of the relay.

He smiled brightly. "Brings back memories huh?"

Haru nodded and narrowed. "Mhm. That's the trophy you dropped on the ground... Its ironic. The relay was the most important to you and it was your idea to bury it."

"Sorry..." He barely whispered those words but Rin seemed to take Haruka for surprise with his words and himself. "I guess I wasn't really myself back then."  
   
Not knowing what to say, Haruka delicately wrapped his arms around Rin, pulling him into a warm embrace. "You've must have been lonely there..." Haruka was a person of a few words, mainly because he had Makoto to speak for him but also because his actions said a million words already. Beneath his seemingly apathetic exterior, Haruka had different ways of showing his care. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Time seemed to pass slowly and Rin's breathing seemed to slow down as well. Pressed against Haruka, he could feel the light rise and fall of his chest. It was strangely comforting. However after he realized what was happening, he pulled away before Haruka saw his face heat up. Both of them averted eye contact. 

"If you're planning to stay, I can make breakfast." Haruka offered, changing the topic. 

Eying the apron that the raven-haired boy went to put on, Rin said "So what kind of food are you making?" Haruka was wearing an apron which was a pretty new sight to see. To be honest to was weird to see him in anything other than his swimsuit or school uniform. 

Waving his pan around, and turning on the stove, Haruka gave a simple reply. "Mackerel."

Rin wrinkled his nose but he knew Haruka well enough to expect this answer. "Again? Don't you ever make something different like meat or kimchi maybe?"

"Those are the foods you like, not mine."

"Right, right." Rin sighed. "I don't mind... plus its good to catch up with you." After he said those words, Rin could have sworn that he saw Haruka's eyes light up. Guess he really has an appreciation for mackerel. He tilted his head in amusement. 

When Haruka was done making breakfast, they ate in silence. It wasn't one of those awkward silences but rather a kind where both of them were comfortable enough around each other to not speak. 

Breaking the quietness, Rin looked directly in Haruka's eyes. "Haru... afterwards, if you want, I can introduce you to someone important to me. I was planning to go there this afternoon but I can take you along if you'd like." His voice wavered with unsureness. It was the weekend anyways and he hoped that Haruka wasn't busy. 

"Who is it?" Haruka asked in a curious tone and wondering why Rin seemed so tense. 

"It's someone who I was meaning to show you to anyways." After a long paused he continued "He probably would want to meet you too. It's my father." Rin didn't know why he suddenly took this initiative now of all times and he mentally scowled at himself for having bad timing. 

Widening his eyes at Rin's request, Haruka said "I would be honored to."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the formatting is strange! I plan to make this a two-shot for you if that's alright. I tried my best to get most of this in before Christmas.


End file.
